sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Trà 3 - Mắt xích tội lỗi - Chương 2
Chương 2 Khi trái tim bị vây quanh bởi sự cô đơn, nước mắt chỉ chực chờ tuôn ra, nỗi buồn ở nơi nào đó sâu thẳm mà tôi chưa biết được. Bao phủ bởi sự lạc lõng, ảo giác đó hiện ra trước mắt. Giữa một bầu trời đêm, bỗng nhận ra lạc lối ở chính nơi mình thân quen. Anh tôi đã chuyển đi được một tuần, tới một căn phòng nhỏ cách đây ba con phố, nơi không có internet, ồn ào và cả tiếng dương cầm. Cha mẹ bảo anh phải tới đó ôn thi, còn tôi cho rằng anh chỉ muốn cách xa tôi. Suy đoán trong lòng nhiều khi không thể nói ra, nếu chất chứa tới đầy tràn chiếc ly bé nhỏ, sẽ có nhiều hơn chỉ là mong nhớ. Kì lạ. Tôi cuối cùng lại là một cô nàng tsundere miễn cưỡng theo cách gọi của những người yêu thích câu chuyện ấy. Tôi hẳn phải là một nàng tsundere không mẫu mực vì chẳng bao giờ để lộ suy nghĩ của mình ra ngoài cả. Cái cách tôi mắng người khác cũng quá bình thường. Có đôi khi tôi sợ họ tổn thương. 1. ' Uống tách café với vẻ mặt buồn chán rõ ràng làm cuộc hẹn này thêm vô nghĩa. Người ngồi đối diện với tôi vẫn nở nụ cười miễn cưỡng. Khuôn mặt của anh ta rõ ràng chẳng có chút khó chịu nào, chỉ là không vui vẻ thôi. Mặc kệ điều đó, qua mười phút mà tôi vẫn chẳng nói câu nào, anh ta cũng không muốn mở miệng, cái kiểu hẹn thế này làm tôi phát chán. Vậy thì gặp nhau làm gì nữa, tôi uống café và anh ta thì không, chúng tôi nên tách ra để khỏi làm phiền nhau. “ Senpai tiền bối. Chuyện anh muốn nói với em là gì vậy?” Cảm giác không thể chịu cảnh này lâu hơn nữa, bất đắc dĩ tôi mở miệng chấm dứt không khí khó hiểu. “ Không có chuyện gì cả.” “ Vậy thì tại sao anh lại muốn gặp em?” “ Gặp cô em gái của mình khó đến vậy sao?” “ Em không phải em gái của anh. Thưa senpai đáng kính.” “ Được rồi. Vậy thì gặp em gái của người bạn thân của mình khó đến vậy sao?” “ Chúng chẳng có liên quan gì đến nhau cả. Senpai có thể thoải mái gặp anh trai em không có nghĩa với em cũng vậy.” “ Em có vẻ hơi ghét anh thì phải?” “ Không hề.” “ Vậy tại sao lại làm bộ mặt cau có như vậy.” “ Em chỉ cảm thấy thời gian của mình đang bị lãng phí bởi một trò đùa ngu ngốc mà thôi.” “ Ây da… Đúng là Momiji - chan không thích anh thật.” “ Làm ơn hãy gọi em là Inoue, chúng ta chưa thân nhau tới mức đó đâu nhỉ ! » “ Inoue Momiji – chan.” “ Có cần đầy đủ vậy không?” “ Inoumiji – chan.” “ Chẳng có nghĩa gì cả.” Rõ ràng cái người trước mặt – senpai lớp trên kiêm bạn của anh trai tôi đang thích thú. “ Làm ơn đi, anh nên biết rằng em không có nhiều thời gian chứ, Kuri vẫn đang đợi em ở câu lạc bộ.” Cuối cùng thì tôi đành dừng nó lại, sẽ rất phiền nếu cứ tiếp diễn khi mà chẳng có mục đích gì cả. Đã có vài lần một trong hai chúng tôi cảm thấy nó đi quá xa, tới nỗi người kia đành ra về trong bực bội khi chưa giải quyết được vấn đề gì. “ Thực ra anh chỉ muốn gặp em mà thôi.” “ Vậy thì anh đã gặp được rồi. Chúng ta nên tạm biệt ở đây.” Anh ta còn chưa chấm dứt nó sao. “ Xin lỗi, xin lỗi mà. Anh có việc cần nhờ Toru mà hôm nay cậu ta không đến lớp, thế nên không tìm được ai khác ngoài em cả.” “ Em sẽ vui hơn nếu anh nói chuyện đó ngay từ đầu đấy.” “ Em thích Piano không?” “ Nếu chọn giữa thích và ghét thì chắc là em sẽ chọn thích.” “ Vậy là tốt rồi.” “ Việc đó thì có liên quan gì?” “ Anh và Toru từng ở câu lạc bộ âm nhạc. Dù bây giờ vì thi đại học nên đã rời đi nhưng có mấy hậu bối thì vẫn nhớ. Họ nhờ bọn anh viết một bài hát cho lễ hội sắp tới và anh thì không muốn mất mặt đàn anh một chút nào.” “ Vậy là trong lúc cố bảo vệ danh dự thì anh đã đồng ý việc đó trong khi chả có tí thời gian nào.” “ Cũng không hẳn vậy. Anh đã cố sắp xếp được chút ít, cuối cùng thì đã viết xong nhưng chưa có ai đánh giá cả.” “ Anh có thể nhờ những người đó mà. Đâu nhất thiết phải do anh Toru.” “ Vấn đề không phải chỗ đó. Phần lời đã ổn rồi, giai điệu cũng chấp nhận được, chỉ là lần này anh muốn thay đổi, sử dụng Piano làm nhạc đệm. Và chẳng có ai hiểu Piano ngoài Toru cả.” “ Em cũng có hiểu đâu.” “ Chỉ cần thích là đủ.” “ Anh thật kì lạ.” “ Anh chỉ muốn em nghe nó.” “ Vậy được rồi. Nhưng em chắc là mình biết nó hay dở thế nào đâu đấy. Thậm chí phần lời em còn chưa được nghe mà. “ “ A. Lời em có thể xem trước. Giai điệu thì không cần, khi nghe đàn chắc cũng hình dung được phần nào.” Anh ta lấy từ trong túi ra một tờ giấy được gấp lại làm tư, khi mở ra những vết hằn trên mặt giấy vẫn còn nguyên, cắt đi vài chữ nhưng tôi vẫn có thể đoán ra được. “ ''Vườn hoa ''ư?” “ Một cái tên thật đẹp phải không nào.” Lời bài hát được viết bằng tay, nét chữ đẹp so với đa phần những đứa con trai tôi từng biết và thậm chí chính bản thân cũng cảm thấy ghen tị với chúng. Nền giấy hơi vàng, hẳn là được viết khá lâu và vứt ở một xó nào đó. Thế nhưng bây giờ lại lấy ra và đưa cho tôi xem? Tôi bỗng nhiên nghi ngờ về tính chân thực trong lời nhờ vả kia. Có điều, lời bài hát này… ''“ Những bông hoa dại ven đường Em đã trông thấy trong lần ra ngoài cuối cùng vào tháng trước Loài hoa không biết tên còn chưa nở Cơn gió lạnh buộc chúng vào bờ cỏ. “ Em muốn được thấy một vườn hoa.” Khi bóng tối lặng im, lời nói của em in lên khung cửa sổ Và… Tôi cố gắng giữ lấy những nụ hoa Nhưng bông hoa kia không bao giờ nở Em buồn bã nhìn mưa tuyết phủ kín bầu trời Tôi vẫn nhớ nụ cười tạm biệt vào một ngày cuối đông Đã một năm trôi qua Căn phòng đó thiếu tiếng nói của em Tôi vẽ những bông hoa và dán chúng lên tường Nếu một ngày em tỉnh lại, em có thấy không? Đây là vườn hoa tôi dành tặng cho em ''Nếu một ngày em lạc lối ở nơi nào đó chỉ có sự cô đơn.” Được viết dựa trên ca khúc Flower Garden - Nagi Yanagi; sáng tác bởi Maeda Jun. '' Khi tôi gấp nó lại cũng là lúc tiếng dương cầm vang lên. Cây đàn mà chủ quán mua lại từ người quen đã cũ, lớp sơn bị chóc ra và âm thanh đôi khi bị méo đi. Tôi từng nghe vài người chơi nó nhưng chưa có ai làm tôi thích cả, những bản nhanh và nhiều âm sắc dễ bị phím hỏng làm cho lạc điệu. Thế nên nếu chúng chậm lại. Vườn hoa Một khu vườn không thật. Là hi vọng hay món quà tạo nên từ hi vọng? '''2. Lang thang trên con phố, cái túi xách nhỏ màu hồng có gắn sợi ruy băng nhỏ cũng màu hồng, cô gái đội mũ và đi đôi giày cũng màu phấn hồng bước trên con đường màu lục. Gì đây nhỉ? Cô tự hỏi chính mình khi bước qua những cửa hàng bán quà tặng. Sắp tới sinh nhật người bạn thân và cô muốn tặng thứ gì đó mà người ấy thích. Cô đã nghĩ đơn giản là xuống phố và dạo một vòng rồi mua thứ gì đó là được thôi. Nhưng cuối cùng sau hai tiếng đồng hồ vẫn chẳng có gì trên tay cả. Chuyện đó khiến cô hơi bực mình. Có lẽ là giận bản thân đã không tìm hiểu kĩ về sở thích người kia. Món quà năm ngoái đơn giản quá, nếu năm nay cũng vậy thì cô cảm thấy hơi có lỗi khi năm nào cậu ấy cũng tặng cô một điều bất ngờ. Vậy nên đã đi từng ấy thời gian mà chưa biết mua gì để thõa mãn người ấy và cả bản thân cô nữa. Chọn quà đôi khi cũng là một vấn đề. Cô đã định mua một tấm gương nhỏ nhưng rồi lại xem được vài phút bản tin. Vụ giết người thứ tư trong tuần này, nạn nhân bị móc đi một mắt, mắt còn lại bị sơn trắng quét lên, có vẻ thủ phạm muốn để lại ám hiệu gì đó, hoặc hắn thuộc về một tổ chức tín ngưỡng chưa biết tên. Cái xác bị biến dạng khiến cô cảm thấy hơi sợ nên quyết định quay đi chỗ khác. Nhưng dù vậy thì thông tin cuối vẫn khiến cô bỏ luôn chuyện mua gương để tặng. Cảnh sát phát hiện những mảnh gương vỡ vương vãi trên hiện trường, một cái khung bị méo do va đập mạnh. Và trong các vụ án, luôn có một chiếc gương nhỏ với viền bằng bạc được trạm khắc tinh xảo đặt ở bên. Cậu ấy hẳn sẽ không thích nó. Hoặc nếu thích thì mình không nghĩ mấy món gợi ra vụ án mạng này lại mang tới gì đó tốt đẹp. Cô nghĩ vậy, thế nên từ bỏ luôn ý tưởng hiếm hoi của mình. Lang thang trên con phố ngập sắc xanh của lá, cô gái trong bộ đồ màu hồng cảm thấy chán nản. Có lẽ cô nên dừng lại, nghỉ ngơi một chút hoặc tham khảo ý kiến ai đó trước khi tiếp tục. Nhưng rồi lại chẳng biết ai ngoại trừ chính cậu ấy. Bạn bè của họ cũng không có nhiều. “ A. Kuri. Em đang làm gì vậy?” Có người gọi cô từ phía sau. Một anh chàng đeo kính với mái tóc nhuộm một chút đỏ. “ Toru-san. Chào buổi sáng. Em đang đi mua quà cho Momiji.” “ Trùng hợp thật. Anh cũng có ý đó.” “ Nhưng em chẳng biết mua gì cả.” “ Sao chúng ta không tìm chỗ nào đó nói chuyện nhỉ. Nhân tiện thảo luận luôn về chuyện này.” “ Uhm. Em không phiền đâu. Nhưng anh có thể bỏ cái thói khách sáo đó khi nói chuyện với bạn gái mình không hả.” “ Xin lỗi xin lỗi.” Hai người vào một tiệm bánh ngọt nhỏ trên phố. Cô gọi một cái Black forest nhỏ với những miếng anh đào được cắt nhỏ. Anh chọn cho mình Matcha Tiramisu được làm từ những lá trà, không quá ngọt và vị thì thanh khiết. Cả hai đều uống trà. Cô thích thú khi nghĩ tới chuyện anh giống như một mảnh màu lục vậy. “ Vậy Momiji thích gì nhỉ?” “ Thực ra anh đâu có biết.” “ Anh là anh trai cậu ấy cơ mà.” « Con bé có bao giờ nói ra đâu. » « Thật là một ông anh vô dụng. » « Em là bạn nó cơ mà. » « Thì em cũng biết được đôi chút. Nhưng mà… chúng chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả. » « Năm ngoái em tặng cậu ấy một sợi ruy băng màu hồng. Năm kia là một cái áo thun ( cũng màu hồng, dĩ nhiên). Nhưng có vẻ chỉ là vì em thích chứ cậu ấy cũng không hứng thú lắm. » « Anh nghĩ cứ vậy là đủ rồi. Miễn là nó được nhận quà từ em. » « Anh nghĩ vậy sao. » « Momiji đâu có quan trọng những thứ như vậy. Chỉ cần gắn bó với nó, những thứ nhỏ nhặt thì cũng đáng trân trọng. Dù anh không biết rõ nó thích gì nhưng lại hiểu được tính cách ấy. » « Vậy ra đó là lý do anh chưa bao giờ tặng cậu ấy nhân dịp sinh nhật. » « A…. » Anh ấy có vẻ xấu hổ. “ Anh thực sự chẳng biết tặng gì, thế nên đã cho nó tiền tiêu vặt thay vì mua quà.” “ Và mỗi lần như thế cậu ấy đều giận và tới than phiền với em.” “ Xin lỗi.” “ Đi mà xin lỗi cậu ấy. Sao lại xin lỗi em.” “ Xin lỗi vì bắt em chịu phiền phức từ anh.” “ Nếu là anh thì em quen rồi. Không phải là mấy chuyện này có thể ảnh hưởng. Cũng là vì Momiji. » « Thế… Năm nay anh định làm gì. Đừng nói là vẫn thế nhé. » « Ây da.. Anh đang đi tìm đấy thôi. Nhưng chưa thấy. » Cô thở ra một hơi. Hóa ra chẳng ai trong số họ biết cách chiều lòng người kia sao. Thật sự, ngay từ đầu cô đã chẳng hi vọng gì rồi. Và rồi bỗng nhiên cô nhớ ra điều gì đó. Vội hỏi. « Mà này. Liệu chúng ta gặp nhau thế này có đúng không ? » « Hả. À. Em đừng lo. Con bé đang có chút việc nên sẽ không tới chỗ này đâu. Khỏi lo về chuyện giữ bí mật.” “ Em không nói về món quà.” “ Hả.” « Chuyện chúng ta hẹn hò ấy. Anh có bao giờ nghĩ nó là một sai lầm không ? » « Tình yêu chẳng có gì là sai cả. » « Đúng là không có gì sai. Nhưng thứ tình cảm của chúng ta vốn dĩ chưa bao giờ đúng. » Anh im lặng. Cô nhìn ra ngoài cửa. Cơn gió bỗng nhiên lạnh đi trong một sáng mai mùa hạ. « Nếu cứ tiếp tục sự giả dối này. Mọi chuyện sẽ đi tới đâu đây. » « Nếu một ngày Momiji biết chuyện, sẽ thế nào ? » « Anh nghĩ nó cũng đoán ra rồi. » « Nhưng cậu ấy im lặng. » « Còn có cách nào khác sao. » « Anh nói như vậy ? Khi mà em gái anh đang đau khổ thì anh lại bảo không còn cách khác. Anh muốn cậu ấy chịu đựng đến bao giờ ! » Cô đột nhiên nổi giận. Nhưng không phải vì Momiji, vì anh, mà bởi vì chính cô. Anh tiếp tục im lặng. « Anh nói tình yêu thì không có gì sai cả. Nhưng vốn dĩ đâu phải do chúng ta quyết định được. » « Vì thế mà anh chọn cái cách này hay sao ? » « Chẳng phải là em cũng đang tự dối mình đấy ư ? » « Ngốc thật. » Cô thấy nước mắt mình rơi. Cảm giác hình ảnh anh nhòe đi, tách trà này đắng quá. « Cả hai đều ngốc… Không. Là tất cả chúng ta. » « Tình yêu. Nó rốt cuộc là gì vậy ? » « Tại sao lại yêu và sao lại hững hờ. Tại sao lại có ranh giới khi xuất phát từ những điều không thực. » « Yêu một người có gì sai chứ. Nhưng kể cả ở một đất nước như Nhật Bản, chúng không thể chấp nhận được. » Nỗi buồn của một chiều mùa hạ thiếu tiếng chuông gió. Cô trông thấy một cái nhìn trong vắt giữa những oi nồng ấy, hướng lên trời cao và nở một nụ cười. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Nỗi buồn của một chiều mùa hạ thiếu tiếng chuông gió, khi bị vây quanh bởi những áp lực từ gia đình, sự cô độc như theo lời hát ấy tan biến vào gió. Bức tranh cô vẽ đã thành hình. Nhưng… Một bức tranh mà cô biết chẳng bao giờ được hoàn thành. 3. Sau tất cả, còn cách nào khác sao? Vườn hoa năm ấy bây giờ nhiều cỏ mọc. Tình yêu vốn dĩ không sai. Thứ sai lầm là chính chúng ta. Cái cách chấp nhận và từ bỏ mới quyết định tất cả. Vậy ra… đó mới là điểm cuối. Nhưng điểm cuối lại là hư vô. Chán ngán với câu nói nửa vời, hắn cần thứ gì đó thực hơn. Để hắn có thể chạm vào, để hắn có thể trông thấy, để hắn có thể xóa bỏ. Có rất nhiều người giống chúng ta ở bên ngoài kia. Và có thể, mỗi chúng ta đều là một bản sao của ai đó, nhưng theo cách của riêng mình. Kể cả đôi mắt, sẽ thấy những gì mình muốn và quên lãng những thứ đáng quên. '' « Vậy nên anh sẽ đi tìm. Biết đâu đấy, trước khi em nhận ra, anh sẽ hiểu được tất cả ở cái thực tại nhơ nhuốc đầy bi phẫn này. » Con dao trên tay hắn nhuốm máu. Đêm nay hắn đã chọn một góc phố không người qua lại, địa điểm hoàn hảo để ra tay mà chẳng ai nhìn ra. Hắn cũng chọn một kẻ ít thân nhân, một người đặc biệt so với những kẻ trước kia. Tên này có thể biết được đáp án hay chăng ? Cái khung bạc méo xệch. Mảnh gương vỡ găm vào trán. Cái đầu bị vỡ làm đôi còn hai mắt bị móc ra. Hắn sơn trắng con ngươi rồi nhét lại vào chỗ cũ. Máu từ đấy vẫn chảy, trộn lẫn với màu sơn cho tới khi hắn bỏ đi. 4. Nó không có ở đó. Khi về phòng cô nhận ra cái ruy băng mình thường thắt đã biến đâu mất. Có lẽ nào lại để quên ở tiệm cafe? Cô nhận ra mình chẳng có chút kí ức nào về chuyện này. Có thể là vô tình tháo ra rồi để ở đâu đấy. Mình phải gọi cho senpai để hỏi, có lẽ anh ấy đã vô tình cầm về. Nhưng khi cô kiểm tra danh bạ điện thoại thì bỗng giật mình. Senpai? Nhưng... senpai là ai? Ngoại trừ hai chữ senpai thì trong đầu cô chẳng có một cái tên nào. Trong danh bạ cũng không có. Đêm trống rỗng. Chú thích Category:Trà